warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Jones' Sunglasses
An artifact whose true origins are unknown, but earned it's name from their most notorious user. Origin Jim Jones (May 13, 1931 – November 18, 1978) was a religious cult leader of the People's Temple in America. The leader of a massive cult and a people person, he took advantage of people's love for him, having sexual intercourse with both men and women of his following, to which his son would walk in on on several occasions. In 1977, after learning that a report would soon be published about reports of human rights abuses that were taking place in the Temple, he brought hundreds of his followers with him from San Francisco, California to his town that he had made, Jonestown, Guyana. During his time there, he would have his followers drink from a water cooler flavored with packets, telling them it was poison, to test their loyalty, which happened on a daily basis. He would also occasionally give long tirades about the United States over the loudspeakers at the town, sometimes as late as 4 am. After a visit from Congressman Leo Ryan on November 17, he became increasingly bothered. His followers, feeling the discord, wanted a way out, which caused a violent reaction at the town the following day after two members got to leave with the Congressman, who had been stabbed. Knowing the authorities would soon arrive to arrest him, he gathered his followers one last time, this time adding real cyanide to the flavored mixture. Those who would not willingly drink it were either forced to or were shot dead. Effects When worn, the artifact induces feelings of superiority and increases the wearer's sex drive to the point that they no longer care about the gender of the person. However, this also comes with a strong sense of those around them. Anytime that the wearer feels betrayed, it causes feelings of paranoia to form. This starts out small at first, but increases with each feeling of betrayal until it overwhelms the victim. This overwhelmed feeling can affect victims in different ways, ranging from fleeing from the suspected paranoia to killing themselves or others. Collection This artifact first caught the attention of the Warehouse in 1902, when a New York City man sexually assaulted multiple people in order to feel superior. His paranoia grew to critical mass by the time Warehouse Agents arrived, and he fled the city, taking the artifact with him. The artifact appeared again in 1943, this time in Wabush, Canada, where a woman repeatedly sexually assaulted both her husband and her friends. Police eventually arrested her, but Agents were tied up, and by the time they had arrived, the artifact had disappeared from the woman's possession. According to her husband, she had thrown them in a ditch just before being arrested, and claimed she had no memory of committing the crimes later. According to the Warehouse's records, Jim Jones somehow acquired this artifact in the fall of 1968. He quickly fell under its sway, and used his position of power at the People's Temple to have sexual interactions with anyone, man or woman, he wished. His dominance was powerful, but soon some people began to leave his church. Feeling betrayed, he held out, keeping his dominance and drawing more people towards him. Finally, in 1977, the paranoia got the best of him, and he decided to move the headquarters of his church to a town he would later name after himself, Jonestown, in a small South American country called Guyana. Warehouse Agents had been keeping an eye on Jones and noticed his seemingly increased neurotic behavior, and began to suspect the Sunglasses were the artifact which had been seen before. They finally suspected that they should pay Jones a visit in 1978, though several higher priority interruptions kept Agents from arriving for months. For Jones, the paranoia continued to increase, and after a visit from Congressman Leo Ryan turned violent and people began wanting to leave, he finally snapped. In his final address to his people, he encouraged them all to drink from the water coolers to die for him. Those who did not cooperate were either forced to drink the poison or were shot. Jones himself, unable to stand the feeling of betrayal anymore, shot himself in the head. When Warehouse Agents arrived in Guyana, aware that this event likely created at least one artifact, if not more, they combed through Jones' personal possessions that had been collected. Among them, they found the Sunglasses which reacted violently with the neutralizer despite not being "active", as well as two others in his possession. Category:Artifact Category:Artifacts with Unknown Origins Category:Class W Category:Warehouse 13 Category:ElsaRules!!!